


Чистая магия

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [14]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Body Modification, Cannibalism, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Растирая тело Делайлы человеческой кровью, Вера улыбается: она не просто возвращает жизнь пропавшей в Бездне — она творит чистую магию</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистая магия

**Author's Note:**

> смерть второстепенных персонажей, нечто вроде модификаций тела, упоминание каннибализма

Она кажется Вере слишком молодой для истинной магии, но могущество не всегда приходит с возрастом, нельзя позволять чужой внешности обмануть себя. 

Ее зовут Делайла. Она мало говорит, но того, что Вера слышит, ей вполне достаточно: Делайла считала, что бросает вызов Чужому, но он всего лишь дурачил ее — она была ребенком, который думает, что крадет на рынке спелое яблоко, а он — торговцем, положившим у края лотка полусгнившие плоды, так, чтобы те сами подворачивались ворам под руку. Вера сама была на ее месте и знает: так он всегда поступает даже с самыми верными из своих последователей: сначала играет на их стороне, а потом играет ими. 

Вере повезло: она знает и другую магию. В океанах плавает множество левиафанов, и в Бездне есть место не только Чужому. Некоторые из ее обитателей настолько причудливы, что их нельзя ни увидеть, ни вообразить — но, если научился правильно смотреть, можно пройти по их следам и найти крупицу золота в конце странствий. На изучение тайн тех, кто не разговаривает с людьми, уходит много времени, но Вера выкупила у Чужого достаточно. Она — из тех, кто ставит на кон только выигрыш и, даже проиграв, не уходит из-за стола с пустым карманом. 

Сейчас ее выигрыш — Делайла. 

Нельзя подарить плоть тому, что было рождено в Бездне, но можно вернуть оттуда того, кто был в ней заточен. Нужны лишь знания, терпение и кровь. Птички приносят ее Вере понемногу, на своих пушистых перьях, в своих маленьких клювах, иногда — целой стаей притаскивают оторванную руку или часть ноги, сосуды которой еще не совсем опустели. Этого хватает на каждый день, иногда Вера берет еще, для особых ритуалов — трупы не подойдут, для особых ритуалов нужна чистая, свежая кровь, но она знает, где ее добыть: на улицах по-прежнему хватает бродяг, готовых взяться за любую работу за пару монет, таких просто заманить к себе и, одним движением руки, перерезать глотку над пустой лоханью. Жаль, сейчас невозможно найти хорошую прислугу, которая разбиралась бы с остающейся после убийств грязью. Вере помогают только птички — сначала раздирают волосы и одежду убитых, растаскивая ее в свои гнезда, а потом уже принимаются за плоть: расклевывают ее на мелкие кусочки, съедают их или уносят, один за другим, мясо, жилы, потроха, до тех пор, пока не остаются только голые скелеты. 

Кости Вера забирает себе — из человеческих ребер получаются самые лучшие амулеты, на лопатках и черепах хорошо вырезать руны, а все остальное можно истолочь в порошок или сварить в котле — некоторые никчемные люди становятся превосходным супом. 

Но важнее всего — кровь. Делайле нужно много крови, чтобы полностью вернуться.

Сначала она была всего лишь несколькими бесцветными комками, едва заметно пульсировавшими в глиняном кувшине, куда Вера их положила, но день за днем они росли. Когда Вера вытащила Делайлу из кувшина, та напоминала освежеванную птицу с уродливо-огромной головой и человеческим лицом; ей причиняло боль любое прикосновение, она кричала без слов, широко раскрывая полный острых зубов безгубый рот. Потом ее лишенные век глаза начали слезиться. Потом тело стало расти, уродливо и неровно, руки и ноги вытянулись раньше, чем раздалась вширь грудная клетка. За аморфной плотью тяжело ухаживать, нарастающая на мышцах кожа похожа на паутину, ее легко содрать, а кости можно погнуть одним неверным прикосновением — но Вера всегда была терпелива, именно так она смогла приручить всех своих верных птичек. 

И именно терпение помогло ей пережить уход Чужого, нашедшего себе новую игрушку. 

Сейчас Делайла напоминает плакальщицу: тонкая, бледная кожа болтается на костях, волосы, клочками прорастающие на голове, ломкие, как стебли засушенных цветов. Она может говорить, но слова точно прилипают к ее бесцветному языку. Ее тело еще слабо — Вера чувствует это, когда натирает Делайлу кровью, — но заключение в Бездне даровало ей магические знания, которых нет ни у кого больше, она станет сильнее всех когда-либо ходивших по земле ведьм, узнает о сути вещей больше любого натурфилософа. 

Она была заточена в Бездне во плоти, а теперь становится частью Бездны в мире живых. 

Вера никогда не влюблялась по-настоящему, никогда не хотела детей, но к случайно найденной в Бездне Делайле она испытывает странную привязанность, нечто среднее между вожделением и материнской заботой: потому, что в ней больше магии, чем человеческой жизни, а магия — то единственное, к чему лежит сердце Веры. Растирая тело Делайлы человеческой кровью, чувствуя, как пристает к ладоням тонкая кожа, Вера улыбается.  
Она не просто возвращает жизнь пропавшей в Бездне. Она творит чистую магию.


End file.
